10 things I hate about him
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Lucy lists 10 things she hates about Natsu. -NaLu


**A/N: **New story I thought oh while going through Facebook and such. X'D  
People have a lot of great ideas, oh gosh.

I'm writing so much these days and meeeh, it's pretty nice. C:  
Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

10 things that I hates about him.

10 _simple_ things that others normally don't have but _he_ does.

Such as, one.

He always breaks into my house without permission and that just drives me _crazy_. They invented _doors_ for a reason and he could at least _knock_, right? And he always acts like it is the most normal thing in the world—which it isn't—and influences other Fairy Tail members to do so too.

Gray, Erza, Happy, Lisanna, Levy-Chan, and sometimes I'm so paranoid they might be in my house I can't walk around my house without having the feeling of being watched.

* * *

Two.

He eats like a _pig_. I know most men are like that but he goes _beyond_ that point where it's watching a _human_ eat. He can eat what 20 men could devour and the craziest thing is that he eats _fire_. I know he's a dragon slayer and all and he gets his powers from that but that's just _bizarre_.

I know one day that his wife will have to make him a buffet to satisfy his needs. But whenever he comes on over, a simple fire chicken is enough.

* * *

Three.

He is so dense.

And I mean _dense_. Denser than a rock or a pole that's standing right outside my house but then again—this guy is a _weirdo_. I don't know why _he_ calls _me_ a weirdo but he sure is one idiot. He is so oblivious and he has not a single clue about romance or anything else.

Sure, he has those serious moments where his words move you but he is just _so freaking dense_ it drives me crazy.

I guess his dragon instincts are pretty messed up because Gajeel or Wendy aren't like that.

My special dragon slayer.

* * *

Four.

He_ always_ destroys _something_. He just has to—it's in his blood he says. _That's_ how he always gets my rent money taken away and _that_ is how Fairy tail has complains rolling in one by one every hour!

That guy _cannot_ control his magic and one day, he's going to burn us all.

I mean, I know he's strong and he likes destroying things but can't he just _stop_ for a minute or two? That is another thing that drives me over the edge.

* * *

Five.

He _always_ picks fights with people and sometimes—it's just so annoying. I know it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without the fights and screaming but Natsu takes it _too_ seriously. I mean, does he really need to fight about the _simplest_ things and have to _win them all?_

We know you're strong, Natsu. We know you're hard-headed too. But why do you need to pick fights and destroy everything around you?

Fairy Tail sure spends a lot of money on stuff.

Because of a certain dragon slayer can't keep his hands to himself.

* * *

Six.

He is just so _nosy_ and _rude_ sometimes. He always snoops around my house and tries to look at _every little thing_. I mean, my house is his house—almost—but why does he need to go through my panty drawer and read my story? I promise Levy-Chan she'll be the first but Natsu, Gray, and Erza beat her to it!

And he has _no_ manners at _all_! Asking people's personal questions, taking people's things, yelling out mean retorts to anyone to insults him or his friends, it just drives me crazier every day.

* * *

Seven.

That guy is a _pig_ and I don't think he can _clean_ up himself anytime soon.

He literally leave any place all messed up and trashed like we had some big party or some burglar came in looking for some gold.

It's tiresome to pick up after a 19-year-old boy all the time and having him destroy a lot of things isn't helping! Sure, he helps if he feels bad or is forced to but most of the time, he doesn't.

And that just drives me _crazier_ every day.

* * *

Eight.

That stupid fire breather things _my_ bed is _his_ and he always sleeps on it without my permission! Barging in my house and eating my food is one thing but _sleeping_ on _my bed_ is a bit _nono_. I mean, if you're going to sleep over at least _ask_ and sleep somewhere else but _my bed_.

My back has been hurting for the pass days every time he sleeps over being _I_ have to sleep on the _floor!_

I _could_ share a bed with him but that would be just awkward.

Waking up in the morning next to him isn't a highlight either. His heavy limps and weight is all over me, he's drooling and snoring in my ear, and it's just so _hot_ that I wake up sweating every time he's there.

Another thing that drives me _crazy_.

* * *

Nine.

He and Happy tease me so much that they drop my self-esteem down to zero.

I know he teases a lot more people but _I_ am his number one target for some stupid reason and I find that a bit weird and annoying.

Teasing me about how I'm looking a bit fatter than yesterday makes me, of course, feel bad. Teasing me about how I look like an animal while eating is also, bad. Teasing me I look like a _monster_ when I wake up is also, bad. And teasing me how I look _so_ bad when I'm angry and so _weird_ just makes me want to give them a Lucy Kick in the face.

I know some of the might be true but can't they keep it to themselves?

It makes me feel bad and it drives me crazy every day! But me ignoring Natsu will _never ever_ happen because that fool is just so non-ignorable.

* * *

And lastly, ten.

I _hate _that, that fool made _me_, the almighty Lucy Heartfillia _fall in love with him_.

I always thought I would find somebody who's more like me, right? Calm, sweet, funny, nice, book-loving, strong, and so on but how in the world did _I_ fall in love with _Natsu Dragneel_?

The idiot, dense, destructive, not-book-loving, pig, Pink-haired weirdo? He's like the complete opposite of what _I_ am and what _I_ wanted to fall in love with one day. We have a few things in common but falling in love with _him_ was just so bizarre I felt like _I_ was going crazy.

But crazy or not, I was indeed, in love with that idiot.

No matter what anybody says or what he does, I will be his and he will be mine.

After all, he promised me an endless life of love and happiness.

And these are the 10 things I just _hate_ about my loveable Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**A/N: **Cheesy, I know. xD  
But I wanted to write some more and an idea popped up so like it. D:  
Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.

Don't worry about Layna, I'm feeling much better. Thanks for all the support, guys. I just have my moments time to time.~


End file.
